A Special Friendship
by Nerds United
Summary: A HHr romance. Don't read if you dislike this pairing. Not much plot yet except relationship development. Rated M on safe sidepossibly for later chapters. Sorry there's been no update in forever. My creativity has been lost in the hecticness we call life.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: To any of you who know this pen name, this is the other writer--not the one who writes all the wonderful PotC fics. This is my first posted fic, so I hope you like it. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter One

Hermione wandered out of the library alone with her thoughts, her feet making their way to the common room on autopilot. She sighed as the portrait hole opened before even uttering the password.

Ron emerged smiling, "Hey Hermione! I'll be right back okay? Just need to send this letter off." He kissed her and ran off to the owlery leaving a somewhat surprised Hermione behind. She knew he had just returned to the common room moments before, and so she assumed by his consequent departure that Harry was probably off doing something and that nothing was going on in the common room. She climbed through the portrait hole, however, to find the third member of the trio sitting in front of the fireplace reading. She watched as his bright green eyes moved along the page. There he was, Hermione's best friend. Sure, she was going out with Ron, but sometimes she felt like Ron really didn't understand her the way Harry did. On the other hand, Harry loved Ginny, and she did love Ron, though somehow in a different way. It was something she had never noticed before, that there were such different kinds of love.

As Hermione walked over and plopped herself down in one of the big comfy chairs, Harry looked up and smiled at her. "Hermione! Where've you been?" he asked teasingly.

"Library—where else?" she responded playfully.

He leaned in toward her and waggled his finger in front of her face before placing it gently on her nose. "You," he said accusingly, "Spend entirely too long in the library. I think I know what you're _really_ doing. It might explain why Ron is often gone at least part of that time as well, right?"

"Harry, you know we aren't…" She blushed and squirmed uncomfortably. She would never do that with Ron. She knew she didn't feel that way about him.

Harry laughed as he teased his best friend. That was, at least, what he considered her. Ron was his best mate, but Hermione was his best _friend_. He knew perfectly well that she wouldn't do that…though when it came down to it, he wasn't so sure that Ron wouldn't. Ginny walked into the common room and sat down next to Harry.

"Hi Harry," she said pecking him on the cheek. Hermione looked away slightly, and Harry felt somewhat embarrassed, though Ginny was oblivious. Ginny was cute, and loving, but he wasn't sure that he felt more than an older brother would feel toward his favorite sister.

"Hey Ginny," he replied somewhat dully. Unfortunately however, both Ginny and Hermione seemed to notice. Hermione got up quickly, sensing the tension.

"I'll see you two around later then," she said swiftly as she walked up to her room rather briskly and leaving them their privacy. Harry turned towards Ginny to see a somewhat annoyed face.

"We need to talk," she said sternly.

"Okay," he replied meekly as Ginny grabbed his arm, pulled him out of the common room and dragged him into a deserted classroom. "What's the matter Ginny?" he asked, unsure of what the problem actually was.

"Well Harry," Ginny replied with a sigh, "I feel like our relationship is at a stalemate." She sighed and continued, taking a step closer to Harry, "Now that we're together, I feel like we're not moving forward at all." She stepped even closer to Harry who was leaning against the desk. He had to admit she looked sweet and appealing standing there in front of him twirling a piece of vibrant red hair around a small, quidditch callused finger. Harry, who was much taller, stood up fully, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Well then Ginny," he started gently, "what do you want to do about it?" He was hoping this might be a way for them to sort of leave each other peaceably and on friendly terms.

Ginny, however, seemed to have totally different ideas as she looked up into Harry's eyes with longing. Harry noticed the fervent expression in her eyes just too late, as Ginny crushed her mouth to his. _Damn she is a good kisser, _he thought as she slipped her tongue between his startled lips. When she pulled away for air, however, Harry put a finger to her lips. "Ginny," he began, "I'm not sure that this is the best thing for us."

"What do you mean Harry?" she asked bewildered, a hurt look in her eyes now.

This, Harry knew, was going to be difficult. "Well, I'm not sure that the two of us are really suited for each other Ginny." He rushed on before she could interrupt. "Like you said, the relationship has sort of reached a stalemate, and I don't think that just being more, well, physical," he said for lack of a better word, "will really fill the gap." He looked down at her, hesitantly, unsure of her reaction.

"Oh," Ginny replied softly.

"I'm sorry Ginny," he stated simply, "You'll always be like a sister to me though."

Ginny looked up at him, a tear running down her cheek, which he wiped off with his thumb. "You're right Harry. I'm just trying to make something work because I like the idea. It's just so hard to admit."

"I know Ginny. I know. Now how about we each go and try to find what might actually work for each of us?" he suggested gently. She merely nodded, flicking the last tear off her freckled face. Sticking her chin up a bit she walked towards the door which Harry opened for her. Now he was free to pursue a new love interest.

Thank you for reading! Please R&R!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter- I only wish I could come up with such wonderfully unique storylines.

A/N: Thanks to the few people who have reviewed. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. FYI: I should be posting about once a week- but I'm going to be attending a national competition in May, so the writing may slow down for a while.

Chapter 2

Harry and Ginny walked back to the common room together, but in silence. They entered the contrastingly loud common room and Ginny walked swiftly up to the girls dorms. Harry plopped himself down on a chair and placed his head in his slightly sweaty hands. He hoped fervently that he had done the right thing.

Several minutes later he jolted upright as he felt the touch of a bony chin on his shoulder. He turned around quickly to see light brown curls of hair and then looked up, gazing into the eyes of his best friend. "Hermione," he breathed with relief, "You scared me."

She laughed playfully, and sat down beside him. Her face turned serious, however, saying, "Ginny told me that you two broke up…" she trailed off in a statement that sounded almost like a question. Harry nodded slightly. "She said you brought it up though. You don't seem too happy about it now."

Harry sighed. "It's not that exactly that I still think I love her, I'm just not sure that I did the right thing. I don't want her going off and doing anything stupid," he said carefully, then added, "and I feel even, well to be cliché about it, emptier now. Even though we weren't right for each other there was something there and it was always comforting to know she was there. Now I don't have anyone like that to rely on."

Hermione smiled slightly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure everything will be fine," she said. "I doubt that Ginny will do anything stupid. I think, from what she said anyway, that you two weren't really right for each other no matter how much you care about her. Anyway, I suggest you head up to bed, you look exhausted."

Harry looked startled by her observation but then sighed. "You're right as always," he conceded with a wry smile. He stretched as he stood up and gazed at Hermione. "Thanks for the support Hermione," he smiled as he sidled past her, making his way up the stairs to the dormitory. He glanced back over his shoulder to see her staring into the fire.

The next day Harry got out of bed with a stretch after a night of pleasant dreams. He descended the stairs and looked around the common room to find a whole bunch of the younger kids standing around whispering. He found it particularly irritating, but he figured there was no law against it, and so he merely made his way around the clusters of girls especially, and climbed through the portrait hole. He wandered slowly towards the great hall for breakfast. When he arrived, however, he found that there were mobs of whisperers here too, and from the looks on their faces, as he walked past them, they seemed to be talking about him.

His gaze passed quickly over the Gryffindor and alighted on ginger-haired Hermione. He made his way over to her quickly and sat beside her. "Is there something new about me in the Prophet today or something?" he questioned. Hermione merely shook her head, a slight smile playing with the corners of her lips.

"Have you noticed _who_ is whispering?" she asked in response as she butted a piece of toast and proceeded to add marmalade to it as Harry inspected the clusters of people a little more closely.

"They're all girls…" he muttered, "but that doesn't tell me all that much…" Hermione merely bit into her toast. At her lack of interest in his speculation, he continued to scrutinize the people who were whispering incessantly. "The Slytherins don't seem to care about whatever this is," he added, turning back at Hermione. Then a look of comprehension dawned on his famous face. "They've heard about Ginny and me, haven't they?" he asked placing his hands on his hands.

"Good job Harry," she replied mockingly, "I knew you could do it!"

Harry just sighed. It was a good thing that he had figured out what was happening, however, because within a few minutes, a few girls were approaching him, trying to invoke some interest as they flipped their hair and giggled. Harry just sat there and finished his breakfast quickly. "I'm going to go back up to the common room and get my books, and then seek refuge in the library," he murmured into Hermione's ear.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long delay guys, but I have good news! You know that competition that I mentioned? We got first place in the nation!!! So ya, I'm uber happy... and now, for once, I will actually have some free time in which to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...I just wish my mind worked like JKR's...

Chapter 3

The next week was difficult for Harry as the young girls, heartened by his break up with Ginny, revived their desperate attempts to catch his attention. They had tried flirting, love potions, and on the weekend, some of them even tried some particularly revealing tops, which Harry had to admit tempted a certain excitable part of him.

The much anticipated Hogsmeade weekend had finally arrived, and despite the attentions of all the single Hogwarts girls, and even some _with_ boyfriends, Harry was going without a girl on his arm. Ron and Hermione had decided to start with some tea at Madam Puddifoot's, while Harry did any shopping that he wanted to do, and that they would meet up soon after. This suited Harry just fine. He didn't particularly want to see his two best friends snogging each other senseless. He wandered aimlessly about Hogsmeade, buying some more supplies such as quills and ink. When Ron and Hermione emerged from Madam Puddifoot's, they soon spotted him trudging slowly up the street.

As they joined him, Harry looked up, "Oh, hey, it's you."

Hermione grabbed his arm with her free hand (the other was caught up in Ron's hand). "Where should we go now?" she asked.

"How 'bout we go to Honeydukes?" asked Ron. This was met with an exasperated sigh from Hermione.

"We just had a whole bunch of sweets Ron!" she replied.

Harry shrugged, "Why not? It's okay, I don't mind." So the trio turned towards Honeydukes. The smell of chocolate reached their noses as soon as they entered. Ron ran off to find a bunch of sweets, and Harry and Hermione were left to browse more sensibly. Ron returned with an armful of stuff, while Harry had grabbed a package of dark chocolate with raspberry, and Hermione had found some appealing chocolate mints. The two had already paid, but waited for Ron to pay for his pile.

They walked out of the shop and, without really deciding upon a destination, ended up at The Three Broomsticks. Harry went to buy the butterbeer, while Ron and Hermione found a table in the corner. When he returned with the glasses carefully balanced, he found Ron and Hermione kissing. He sat down and placed a butterbeer in front of each of them firmly, before taking a swig of his own. They seemed to hear this, and took it as a cue to stop. Harry glanced at Hermione and noticed a bothered expression on her face. A moment of silence followed. Ron finally saw someone that he wanted to talk to, and jumped up, muttering incoherently something about being back soon.

"Are you okay Hermione? You look troubled and preoccupied somehow," Harry questioned quietly. Hermione just shrugged in response, but Harry was insistent. "Come on Hermione, I want to know why you look so unhappy, you know you can trust me." This obviously wasn't the right thing to say, because a tear slid down Hermione's cheek. Harry looked around at the crowded bar for a moment and then said, "How about we head back to the common room?" Hermione's eyes met his for a moment, and locked. She nodded slightly before lowering her gaze again.

They finished their butterbeers and stood up and made their way over to the door. As they passed Ron, Harry muttered, "Hermione's not feeling well, I'll bring her back up to the castle."

Ron turned briefly and said, "Okay, thanks mate," and turned back to the conversation. Harry just shook his head and put his arm around Hermione, guiding her back up to the castle as tears continued to run down her cheeks, blurring her eyes. _Shouldn't **he** be doing this? _Harry thought. He didn't mind taking care of Hermione, of course, but if she was _his_ girlfriend, he wouldn't think of letting another guy comfort her instead of talking to her himslef.

When they reached the common room, there were a few first and second years hanging about, so Harry asked in a whisper, "You want to go up to my dorm room? I doubt there is anyone there right now." Hermione nodded, and managed a grateful smile as Harry steered her up the stairs.

Harry opened the door and stepped aside to let Hermione in and then closed the door behind her. He plopped down on his bed and then, noticing Hermione still just standing there, he patted the bed beside him, meanwhile searching her face for clues as to what could be wrong. Hermione sat down next to him, after a moment, leaned towards him, placing her head on his shoulder, just feeling the warmth of his body flow into her own. Harry closed his eyes, but then remembered why they were upstairs sitting on his bed. "Hermione, what's the matter?" he asked her, trying to fill his voice with all the emotions that he was feeling all of a sudden.

Hermione was silently for a while. After a few moments, she mumbled softly, almost inaudibly, "I can't keep lying to Ron."

Harry could barely make out her words as she mumbled them into his shoulder. "What do you mean Hermione?" he asked gently, unconsciously stroking her hair.

"Harry, I don't love him. He's a great friend, and he seemed to love me… I couldn't refuse. Besides, I didn't see why it should be a problem. But now," she paused. "I can't handle it. He wants me to go further with him, and I... I don't want to. You saw him at The Three Broomsticks today, he was all over me. I can't deal with it." After a moment she added almost inaudibly "... and anyway... I want to be with someone else."

"Well then Hermione, I think you need to tell him. Try and make him realize that it isn't working," he suggested in a wavering voice, his emotions tumultuous.

"But he won't get it Harry!" Hermione exclaimed almost in tears as she bolted upright. "He loves me… or at least he thinks he does," Hermione conceded after a moment's thought.

Harry listened quietly to Hermione's outburst. "Well, we'll just have to show him he's wrong, won't we?"

"We?" Hermione asked meekly.

"Of course Hermione," he said with a smile, "I'm always here to help."

Hermione threw herself into his arms. "Thanks Harry," she said through slowing tears. He just held her for a while, pulling her close. He set his chin on her head and reveled in the emotions that were surging through his teenage body.

_Bang!_ The door flew open and Harry and Hermione jumped apart. It was Ron.

"Have you seen…" he started. "What the hell are you two doing?"

Harry whispered something to Hermione, and she got up and left wordlessly, tears still staining her cheeks.

Ron's gaze followed her as she left the room and headed towards her own room. "What was that Harry?" he exploded, expecting the worst.

Harry sat on his bed calmly and responded, "Geez Ron, calm down. Hermione was upset about something, I brought her up here to talk, and I think she really needed it. Unfortunately, however, I don't think she was done yet either."

"Oh," Ron said abashedly after a moment's hesitation. "I'm sorry."

"It's not me you should say sorry to Ron," he responded, noting the slight hint of suspicion that remained in Ron's eyes. "Anyway, it's dinnertime now. Maybe you can apologize to her then." Ron nodded and walked out the door with Harry following. They made their way down to the Great Hall, and found Hermione just sitting down. They sat down, one on each side of her. Harry nibbled at his food wondering when Ron was going to apologize, but he never did. He merely sat and ate his way through the huge pile of food on his plate.

Hermione finished her food quickly saying, "I'll be in the library." It was Harry that she was actually talking to, but it was Ron who finished and followed her to the library. He found her on the floor in front of a bookshelf at the back and snuck up on her. He kissed her on the neck simultaneously sliding his hands under her shirt and clasping her around the waist. He started to slide one upwards, and one downwards, pulling at the waist of her pants, but Hermione had already pulled away forcefully, startling Ron with her ferocity.

"Look Hermione," he said in something close to a whimper, "I'm really sorry."

Hermione, however, saw her chance to at least put the relationship on hold a bit. "Ron, it's not just the fact that you would assume that," she started after a pause, "it's also the reason why it is even an issue. I don't feel like we understand each other well enough Ron, and yet you want us to be, well, so close already,' she said, squirming uncomfortably. "I'm not ready for that Ron," she stated, forging ahead. "I think that maybe we should break up for now and go our own ways. If in a little while we feel more compatible maybe we can try then."

Ron watched Hermione and saw her sincerity in her expression. He was hurt by her pushing him away, but realized at the same time that hurting him was the last thing she wanted to do. Ron nodded and merely walked away, his dignity injured, but intact. It would be awhile until he would talk to her in anything but formal terms.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Sorry again for the wait, and please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry again for the long wait. I lost my copy of this story, so I've had to figure out where I was, and I've been set back quite a bit. I've also been on vacation with my grandparents. I'm back for a couple days, though before going off again, so I'll do my best.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter--only this story.

Chapter 4

Hermione woke up the next morning with images of last night fresh in her mind, Ron's look of betrayal permeating through all her thoughts. She had stayed in the library for about an hour, trying to continue with her work, but found her eyes loosing focus, and her mind otherwise occupied. She knew that she had done the right thing in turning Ron away, but she still felt bad about hurting him so much, she still wanted his friendship after all. Hermione finally pulled herself out of bed and got changed, glancing quickly at the mirror before descending the stairs to the common room.

The sight before her eyes as she reached the bottom of the staircase, however, was enough to make her back up—quickly. There on the couch was Ron, his lips glued to a girl she couldn't recognize in that positions, as Ron's body was pressed into hers, with his hand up her shirt. Just as she turned to flee back to the safety of her bed, she heard her name, called softly across the common room. She turned to see Harry standing there, a wry smile on his face. She walked over to where he stood, and they walked out of the common room together, heading towards the Great Hall.

"So," he said, turning his eyes to her, "I assume you ended it last night?" Hermione merely nodded. "I'm glad," he said softly with a smile. Hermione's head jerked up to meet his gaze quickly, a questioning look in her eyes. "I mean I know how much you wanted to, and I would hope he wouldn't act like that while you were still together…at least he has some morals if not self-decency," Harry laughed slightly as he said it. Hermione merely looked back down at the ground as they reached the Great Hall, and sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

After a moment Harry looked over at her, "I thought you would have been happy Hermione—but you look really quite glum."

"I am happy," Hermione insisted quietly.

"Sure," Harry replied sarcastically. "That would totally explain why that's the first word you've said to me this morning, and even that was said in a whisper."

Hermione sat there quietly before turning to Harry and saying, "I did that to him Harry. He was happy before, but now…" she trailed off.

"Hermione, we both know that you acted for the best. He may not yet have realized it, but things would not have worked out between you two. Ron's got a crush on you, but he doesn't love you. You wish he could be your friend, but can't think of him that way. Right?" he asked her, urging her to see sense.

"B-B-But…" Harry cut her off with a finger on her lips.

"Don't blame yourself for the way he's acting now. If anything, you should realize how lucky you are not to still be with a guy who acts like that," Harry watched Hermione's expression, and pulled his finger from her lips. Hermione looked a little happier, but they still didn't talk through all of breakfast.

They went to class, Transfiguration, and sat down in the front of the room. Ron sat down in the back, and no words were exchanged.

By the end of the day, Harry and Hermione sat in the common room in front of the fire, talking about the day's classes, and doing their homework for the next day. "Hermione," asked Harry finishing the sentence with a swish of the quill, "can you check over this for me? It's still not long enough."

Over the next few weeks, Harry and Hermione spent most of their days together. Hermione would help Harry with homework, and Harry started to really put effort into school. In Potions, he made a perfect potion which, though Professor Snape sneered at it, was too good not to receive at least almost full credit, and in Charms, he was the second to complete the assigned task (Hermione, of course, was first).

Much to Hermione's chagrin, she found that several boys of their year, actually wanted to go out with her now. She had never receive such attention from boys, and wasn't sure that she really wanted it, though of course she was flattered. She turned them all down, of course. She didn't want to be stuck in another relationship where she didn't share the same feelings. She figured she would just wait for a while.

Harry too was taken a back slightly by all the boys showing interest in Hermione. They never had before, though she had sure matured well. He was startled, however, that she didn't accept any of them—not the good looking ones or even the smart ones. He knew that many of them would have been good fits for her. She told him about all of them, for the two were best friends—never closer.

* * *

A/N: Short chapters, I know. But I think it sort of fits the story type. Thanks for reading and please R&R! 


End file.
